


Coffee: An Introduction and a Nuisance

by Annie_Eliza



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Crack Relationships, Dempty, Humor, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, The Empty is not a morning person. At all.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Eliza/pseuds/Annie_Eliza
Summary: Dean introduces his new love coffee in order to help him become more of a morning person.





	Coffee: An Introduction and a Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask how this came to be. Just don't.

“What is…” Empty started, staring into the half-empty mug residing in his hands, “What is this concoction?”

Dean smiled as he sat down on the bed next to Empty, “It’s this awesome thing called coffee. Humans basically run on it.”

Empty tilted his head and Dean felt a slight ache in his chest at the sight. Occasionally, he couldn’t help but miss Cas, even though Empty was basically Cas 2.0: New and Improved. Quickly, he pushed the feelings aside to focus on his one true love discover the most magical drink humans ever created. 

“I don’t feel the need to sleep,” Empty muttered, peering down into the mug once more, “I feel…energized.”

Dean smirked at that, then reached over to run his fingers through Empty’s hair before meeting his lips for a brief, one-sided kiss.

“I think I know a productive way to work some of that off,” Dean whispered as he pressed his forehead against Empty’s and reached down to trail a finger along his waistband. 

Empty froze but soon pushed Dean away and let out a feral hiss. 

“I can be productive by trying to sleep even HARDER!” Empty roared - only to throw the mug against the wall, causing it to shatter and the remaining coffee to splatter. Empty definitely wasn’t a morning person.

Dean let out a put-upon sigh as Empty threw himself back down on the bed and covered his head with the blanket - a barrier that had been getting in the way of their love fully blossoming since day one. 

“We’ll get there, Empty,” Dean whispered, lying down next to the cosmic being. He threw his arms around his partner’s middle, ignoring the threats of being shot into a far away, dead, and infinite universe, “We’ll get there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review to show Dempty some love! I'm pretty sure Empty might even wake up briefly to read them! :D


End file.
